


Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

by demiismstoo



Series: hogwarts verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiismstoo/pseuds/demiismstoo
Summary: He lets himself pay attention after that, knowing they're halfway through the alphabet and he doesn't want to miss his name being called. That would be embarrassing.or brendon gets sorted into the wrong house.





	Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> the first story in a hp/hogwarts bandom au i'm cooking up. 
> 
> for more info on who's a student versus who's a professor/ages/houses pls see the end notes.

The noise in the Great Hall falls silent as the heavy double doors open; the group of first years being led by Professor Way towards the long table at the front of the hall. There’s a stool sat in front of the table and an old, tattered looking brown hat atop the stool. Brendon knows that’s the sorting hat. He’d heard all about it from his older siblings. Shaun had spent almost a whole day of his first Christmas holiday telling his younger siblings all about the hat and how it talked to you _in your mind_ , and then told you what Hogwarts house you were in. Brendon had only been two at the time, but the memory stuck with him. 

Brendon is pulled from his thoughts when Professor Way starts to talk. “As your name is called, please come and take a seat on the stool. I’ll place the hat on your head and we’ll find out what house you’re meant to be in.” He offers up a small, but warm, smile, and the knot in Brendon’s stomach lessens just a tad. 

He knows he’s going to be a Gryffindor. Everyone in his family, except Kara and his mother, has been a Gryffindor. His mom and sister were Ravenclaws. Brendon used to want to be a Ravenclaw so he could be like his mama and favoritest sister, but the older he got, the more Brendon realized he would never be a Ravenclaw; he just didn’t have the smarts. (“It’s about more than just your book smarts, baby.” He mom had said.) 

Professor Way starts calling out the names of the first years, starting with the A’s, of course. Brendon would probably be last. As usual. Whether it was because of his name, or the other kids just didn’t want to pick him for their teams, he was always called last. 

Some kid named Joshua Dun gets called and he nervously walks up to the stool. The headmistress offers up a reassuring smile when Joshua accidentally makes eye contact. Brendon has heard a lot about Headmistress McGonagall. Mostly that she’s a total badass. Even if he’s not allow to say that word. He can think it, though, his mama will never know if he _thinks_ it. He’s also heard that she’s very nice. 

Josh gets sorted into Hufflepuff and the table at the far right of the room erupted into applause and cheers and Joshua stumbles over with a grin on his face from the warm welcome. Brendon turns back to Professor Way as the next student is called. 

Brendon kind of zones out barely hearing the rest of the names. 

Some girl named Demetria gets sorted into Slytherin and she seems very happy about that outcome. Brendon knows that Slytherin’s aren’t inherently _bad_ , but he comes from a pretty traditional family, and they don’t take lightly to Slytherin’s unless they personally know them. His dad has a friend from work who was a Slytherin, and from what Brendon can tell, he’s a pretty cool dude. He still doesn’t understand the appeal of wanting to be a Slytherin, though. 

He lets himself pay attention after that, knowing they're halfway through the alphabet and he doesn't want to miss his name being called. That would be embarrassing. 

Spencer Smith. Slytherin. 

Joseph Trohman. Gryffindor. 

He knows he’s next before Professor Way even reads his name. “Brendon Urie.” He swallows down his nerves and steps forward, there’s not many of them left waiting to be sorted, and he hopes that means that the other students have gotten bored and stopped paying attention to the sorting. 

The hat is placed on his head after he slides onto the stool and then he can hear a voice _in_ his head, can feel the hat poking around and reading the deepest parts of his mind, and it’s the most unnerving thing he’s ever felt. Before he can say anything to the hat, though, it’s shouting out “SLYTHERIN!” 

The Slytherin table erupts, but it sounds like it’s underwater to Brendon. Professor Way gently nudges Brendon off the stool, and he stumbles slightly as he gains his footing. He doesn’t want to know what Kara, Kyla, and Matt are thinking, but his head is turning to find them at their house tables before he can stop it. Matt and Kyla both look stunned, but with Matt looking more angry than anything. He swallows back the bile he can feel rising up his throat. 

Kara, at least, doesn’t look angry. She looks sympathetic, like she knows Brendon didn’t _choose_ this. He must make it over to the Slytherin table more quickly than he realizes because Professor Way is just saying the next kid’s name. Brendon doesn’t hear it though. He’s getting congratulations and back slaps from the other students at the table, but he can’t seem to make himself return their smiles. 

// 

During dinner he gets an owl from his parents asking around his first day and if he’s like his fellow Gryffindors. His appetite is suddenly gone and he crumples up the letter. “You okay?” He jumps at the sound of a voice behind him and he glances over his shoulder to see the girl, Demetria, from earlier. She’s flanked by a girl with teal hair he remembers from the train, but he’s pretty sure her hair was pink then, and a boy with shaggy hair and his hip cocked so far out Brendon’s almost scared he’s broken it, who he remembers getting sorted right before he did, but he can’t remember his name. 

“Uhm?” It comes out sounding like a question and then Demetria is snorting and shoving him over to sit next to him. He’s on the end of the table, so the two other students she’s with round the table and take the empty seats across from Brendon. 

“I just thought you could maybe use a friendly ear, if you needed to talk. I know your family, our dad’s work together, and I know that they were all expecting you to be a Gryffindor.” She pauses, most likely to let Brendon process what she said. “So, if you need a friend, I’m here. You can also talk to these two, Halsey and Spencer.” She introduces them. “And you can call me Demi. If one more person calls me Demetria I might actually scream. Only my mom calls me that and only when I’m in trouble.” A wry smile spreads across Demi’s face and Brendon decides that he likes her, and her friends. 

The four of them continue to talk through dinner, and Brendon learns that Spencer is a fifth generation Slytherin, something he seems very proud of. Halsey’s real name is Ashley, but she gets very angry and growls at him to never _ever_ call her that. He promises he won’t. To break the sudden tension, Spencer tells a joke so funny that Brendon’s got pumpkin juice coming out of his nose he’s laughing so hard. 

Maybe being a Slytherin won’t be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who's curious, at the start of this verse (aka this fic) the ages/houses/jobs are as follows: 
> 
> brendon - 11 - slytherin  
> kara - 14 - ravenclaw  
> kyla - 15 - gryffindor  
> matt - 17 - gryffindor  
> shaun - 19 - gryffindor - auror 
> 
> spencer - 11 - slytherin  
> ryan - 12 - ravenclaw  
> jon - 13 - hufflepuff  
> pete - 15 - slytherin  
> patrick - 12 - hufflepuff  
> andy - 15 - hufflepuff  
> joe - 11 - gryffindor  
> josh - 11 - hufflepuff  
> tyler - 12 - ravenclaw  
> hayley - 11 - hufflepuff  
> halsey - 11 - slytherin  
> demi - 11 - slytherin 
> 
> gerard - potions - head of slytherin house  
> mikey - librarian - ravenclaw  
> neville longbottom - herbology - head of gryffindor house  
> zack - defense against the dark arts - slytherin  
> hagrid - care of magical creatures  
> mark hoppus - runes - ravenclaw
> 
> i haven't fully worked out all the characters/professors yet, but that's what i've got so far.


End file.
